Mixing syringes are presently used in industrial and medical applications. They are used to mix epoxies just prior to application as well as various other product fluids. There is, however, a need for a device that does not mix fluids but allows that the fluids be maintained in an ordered sequential manner for their use to be effective and safe.
Currently available syringe apparatus are disadvantageous in that they require multiple syringes or other devices that each require packaging, may be separated from each other in storage facilities, are difficult to track during long term procedures, and are generally cumbersome to use.
Medicinal fluids, for example, are best maintained in storage as part of a particular process which requires all portions be in specific volumes. Currently, in some cases, these volumes are measured from bulk storage just prior to use and for best results, separate syringes are used to apply them in sequence which requires further handling by the medical technician or nurse.
Additionally, there may be a need to intervene between the application of subsequent fluids after the first is applied. This intervention may be for a brief moment or a considerable time, during which the operator may become confused as to just what step in the process is next to be done. The present invention is particularly useful for such activity and alerts the operator as to the next successive step without the need of undue paraphernalia. This makes the process simpler and more certain of being properly executed sequentially and with the desired result. Examples of prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,628 (Kopfer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,236 (Carson); U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,091 (Dunning); U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,694 (Pettengill); U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,117 (Motta); U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,603 (Morris); U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,736 (Kaufhold); U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,948 (Austin); U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,317 (Case); U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,836 (Brignola); U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,836 (Brignola); U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,587 (Walling); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,460 (Gimeno).